Krimzon
by Goku91898
Summary: Same as GothicDream's fic Crimson but with two extra characters.


**Chapter 1: The Tik (This story is inspired by GothicDream's amazing story Crimson. I just added two characters, other than that it's pretty much the same)  
**

Me and my son were entering the atmosphere of the Earth at this very moment, the Tik Empire was only a few minutes behind us, we had to warn the residence of the Earth, we noticed there was a Lookout once we broke through the clouds, we aimed for there and landed a moment or two later "Who are you? What are you doing here?" a Namekian Warrior asked "There is a threat coming to Earth as we speak, we've come to warn you" I explained "I'll call the others" a Namekian with a staff said, a few moments later a group of fighters appeared. "What is it Dende?" the tallest of the fighters asked "These two have come to warn us of a threat to the Earth that will be upon us soon" Dende explained "What kind of threat?" Vegeta asked, I recognized him, after all I was a former Tik soldier, a Saiyan in fact "It's the Tik Empire, they're coming here to screen the planet and use it as a check point. About 90% of the Earth's population will be killed. That's why I've come to help stop them from hurting this planet, but Ki won't be any good unless you have a chip in your brain like me and my son do since we're former soldiers. So I've come to fight along side you" I explained.

"This sounds bad" the tallest one said "It is. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kale and this is my son Dicchio but people call him Di (D-ee)" I said gesturing to myself then my very young son, he was only about 8, his birthday was next week, me and my son suddenly spun around "They've landed" Chio informed "We best hurry before they can activate the Meiyochi" I insisted before blasting off along with my son, some of the others were reluctant but Vegeta, the Namekian, and the tall Saiyan followed almost instantly. We landed in front of the Tik ship moments later "I suggest you all leave" I growled to the Tik soldiers "Your supposed to be screening this wretched planet you stupid monkey!" the Minan shouted at me, I cringed at him calling me a monkey "And why would I do that?" I asked with a smirk "Cause Hui said so!" a female Tik shouted "Hui can go to hell for all I care, I just joined to protect my planet. Now I'm gonna go and kill Hui with my own hands" I growled, I then disappeared and reappeared behind two of the soldiers and punched right through them.

The others shared shocked looks but couldn't do anything, the Meiyochi had been activated, I grabbed the two soldiers weapons "Girl! Catch!" I shouted tossing one to her, I tossed the other one to the short Earthling, I then went back to business and killed the rest of the soldiers except the Minan, Vegeta said he wanted to get answers out of him. Vegeta shot the Minan in the leg before asking anything "It would be nice if you answered a few questions for us" Vegeta said while crouching to be eye to eye with the Minan, Vegeta took the sword he'd been carrying and leaned it on the man's wound heavily "Question One. How many ships are waiting in space just outside our atmosphere?" Vegeta asked.

The man screamed at the applied pressure "I'm waiting" Vegeta said with a twisted grin "Ju...Just one" the man stuttered "And with how many soldiers?" Vegeta inquired "Twelve" he answered "Their power levels?" Vegeta continued to ask questions "From three hundred to four thousand" he answered, Vegeta turned back to us and said "Anymore questions?" "No. I think you covered everything" the Namekian answered "Good" Vegeta smirked. He turned to the Minan and shot him in the chest "Vegeta!" the tall Saiyan yelled jumping on Vegeta "This is uncalled for! He's not a threat to you! Let him go!" he shouted "Kakarot you really are naive. How can you say he's not a threat when he his power level is easily twenty times our own? We were lucky to take them all down as it is" Vegeta grumbled "It doesn't matter, Vegeta. Killing him now is senseless" Kakarot growled.

He then stepped between Vegeta and the Minan "I won't let you kill him Vegeta. We gave you a second chance. He deserves one too. Let him go" Kakarot scowled "Fine!" Vegeta growled, he then spun on his heels and walked away from the Minan, I kept my eyes on the Minan and saw he was aiming his gun at Vegeta and fired twice "Vegeta watch out!" I shouted shoving him out of the way, I got hit and both shots went straight through my abdomen "Hehe...stupid monkey" the Minan laughed as I fell to the ground. My son ran over to me crying "Dad! Dad don't die! Dad! DAAAAAD!" my son cried shaking me, I wasn't responding "Aaaaaaaah! Uuh! Aah! Naaaaaaaah!" my son cried getting on his feet "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Ah!" my son cried going Super Saiyan, he hit the ground with both fists while on his knees and the ground cracked while emitting smoke, he then launched at the Minan and blasted him into oblivion "AAAAAAAAAH!" he cried.

The ground was breaking apart and he was out of control "Di! Di stop! We have to get your Dad to a Hospital! They can help him!" Kakarot shouted trying to calm my son down, my son slowly stopped crying but was shaking "O-Okay" he stuttered while lightly crying "Heyyyy. Don't worry, your Dad will be fine" the girl said in a comforting tone while pulling my son into a hug. Kakarot and others carried me to the girl's jet and flew me to the nearest Hospital in Kihhur city, the Doctors said I lost a lot of blood and need someone to donate some, I was conscious at that point but just barely "I'll do it" Vegeta volunteered "Eheh...Vegeta...I didn't think you'd waste royal blood on a low life like me" I laughed "Quiet K, save your energy" Kakarot insisted "Alright...Kakarot" I coughed before drifting into unconsciousness again.

I woke up in a white room with machines attached to me while wearing a Hospital gown "The hell happened?" I groaned trying to sit up, I felt two sets of hands trying to push me back down, I opened my eyes to see Kakarot and a blue haired woman were the ones trying to push me down "Who are you?" I asked indicating the blue haired woman "I'm Bulma. Thank you" she answered "For what?" I asked "For saving my husband's life, I owe you big time" she said, I just gave a small smile and continued to get out of bed. Suddenly I heard the door fling open and my son tackled me to the ground "Dad! I'm so glad you're okay!" he cried "Son relax, I'm fine. It'd take more than a gun to bring me down" I reassured while pulling him off me "Hey what happened to that Minan guy?" I asked Kakarot "Your son killed him after going Super Saiyan" Vegeta answered walking in.

One by one the people I met at the Lookout piled into my room "Where's the Namekian? And the short Human?" I asked looking around "Krillin and Piccolo went to the Lookout to get some Senzu beans, one's for you" Kakarot explained "Well Vegeta, I know you have a plan involving the Krimzon Empire so just spit it out already" I insisted "We may be able to contact the Krimzon to send a squad of soldiers. Kurenai owes me anyways" Vegeta said "You know the consequences right?" I asked, he nodded in response, I dug a scouter out of my clothes and tossed it to Vegeta. "Go ahead and call her" I insisted, he just nodded and put the scouter on, suddenly my phone was ringing it's embarrassing ring tone that I set it to and I quickly answered it "Hello?" I answered it, the others in the room were snickering so I gave them the finger, there wasn't a response on the other end "What is it Fasha?" I asked "I miss you" was the response, the others could hear it and cooed, I blushed slightly and turned my back to them "I know you miss me. But right now I'm in the Hospital and-" I started but she cut me off "THE HOSPITAL! Are you okay!" Fasha screamed.

"Yes I'm fine but right now I'm on Earth and their fighting the Tik right now, I've decided it's about time I pay Hui back for threatening our home" I explained, there was no response on the other end but I could tell she was shocked "You wanna talk to Di?" I asked "Yes! Put him on!" she shouted in response, I handed Di the phone and noticed Vegeta hung up the scouter already "Are they on their way?" I asked, again he just nodded, I sighed at the thought of Di trying to stop Krimzon forces from arresting me. "Di when the Krimzon forces arrive I want you to stay away from the battlefield" I instructed "But-" he started but I gave him a glare "Okay Dad" he begrudgingly agreed and went back to talking to Fasha, aka his Mom; "So...what do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked, they all gave me a grin, I doubt this'll be good.  
**To Be Continued...**


End file.
